


Tally-Ho!

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: British Idioms, F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has literally <i>no</i> idea how this happened. Samantha's just an annoying nerd. What the hell?</p><p>Written with extra British-ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tally-Ho!

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the kink meme:
> 
> http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=44002203#t44002203

“What's my name?” asked Samantha.

“Fuck! Oh god! Fuck!” cried Jack. The exquisite tension radiating from her crotch was unbearable. She was so close, so _fucking_ close, and it had been _months_.

“I'm pretty sure,” said Samantha, pausing for breath, “that it's not either of those.” She was breathing heavily and sweating into her uniform. “Try again,” she said, “chatty Cathy.”

“Fuck, what?” whined Jack, distracted from the delicious pressure stretching her vagina. “The fuck is Cathy? Are _you_ Cathy? Fuck! Oh, _shit_!” Jack's hands grabbed weakly for purchase on the cargo crate she was bent over but she couldn't coordinate her muscles sufficiently. She felt like jelly all over. The only reason she wasn't sprawled in a hot mess on the floor was that Samantha had her pinned.

“Come on, Jack,” said Samantha, continuing to pound her strap-on into Jack's tight wet hole. Shock waves traveled outward across Jack's buttocks as she slapped her hips into them rhythmically. “Say my name and I'll let you come.”

“I fucking forgot it!” cried Jack in anguish. Tears were streaming down her face. “Please, nerd, I'm begging you, I fucking can't take it any more, lemme come!” Jack had never begged anyone for... well, _anything_ , but if she didn't come soon she was going to puke, cry, faint, just _die_.

Samantha reached forward and grabbed Jack's pony-tail with her free hand, pulling her head back. Jack gasped. “Stiff upper lip, old girl,” she said. “Just say my name.” She slowed down, drawing her synthetic dick nearly fully out of Jack's willing vagina and holding there for a long second before slamming back in, using Jack's pony-tail as leverage.

Jack wailed like a tea-kettle. “Jane? Christy? Victoria! It's Victoria!” she hazarded in a desperate moan. “Come on, just fucking finger me already!” she snapped, finding some reserve of clarity in the midst of her ordeal.

“Put a cork in it, sunshine,” advised Samantha, wiggling her hips to bring new sensations into play as she continued to thrust. She grabbed at a handful of breast, sliding her hand inside the bandages that Jack used instead of clothes and freeing a nipple. She proceeded to abuse it in time to her thrusting.

“Fuck, you're a mean bitch!” Jack cried, unable to mount any kind of defense against the over-stimulation she was experiencing. “Fuck! Kahlee? Shepard?” She was grasping at straws.

“Oh, you'll need to try harder than _that_ ,” said Samantha. “Hey, I'll give you a clue. What makes me so _special_?”

“I dunno, I dunno, lemme come,” Jack sobbed, her voice aching with frustration.

“Special- _ist_...” offered Samantha, taunting.

“Specialist Samantha Traynor!” Jack howled, finally remembering. “Specialist Samantha Traynor! Specialist Samantha Traynor!” Jack kept repeating her name, her pitch rising, greater and greater desperation apparent in her voice and in the redness of her face.

“And Bob's your uncle,” said Samantha matter-of-factly. She snaked one hand around to Jack's neck, where she squeezed ever so gently, making Jack's breath rasp but not choking her. She slid her other around Jack's side to reach down to provide that last bit of stimulation, quickly locating her swollen clitoris and gently teasing it, even as she continued to pound her mercilessly with her long, thick strap-on.

“Oh, shiii....” Jack ran out of words as her limbs danced a jig, drumming a tattoo on the cargo crate, completely out of her control.

“Mmmm,” said Samantha. “That was _jolly_ good fun.”

\----------------

Samantha turned the corner to find Jack sitting on a cargo crate, staring into space. The poky corner below the drive core was filled with a persistent low hum.

“Oh, hello,” said Samantha. “You're Jack, aren't you?”

“Yeah. So?” asked Jack. She looked both displeased at being interrupted and thoroughly disinterested.

“I'm sorry,” said Samantha. “I'm Comm Specialist Samantha Traynor,” she continued doggedly. “I was the one who figured out that Grissom was under attack.”

“Oh great,” said Jack sarcastically. “Another nerd looking for a pat on the head. Good job, nerd,” she said, voice dripping with venomous disdain. “Now piss off.” She turned away, done with the conversation.

Samantha laughed, unperturbed by Jack's aggressive tone. “Oh my, I can see why all the students look up to you,” she replied. “So _fierce_.” She put a hand on her hip and grinned widely.

Jack got up off her crate and approached Samantha, coming right up close, putting their faces just a couple of inches apart. “You got something to say about my kids, nerd?” she hissed, fists clenched by her sides. “Bring it on. I _dare_ you.”

“Oh goodness, well,” Samantha began, looking up into a corner and putting a hand on her chin. “That Rodriguez...”

“Yeah?” said Jack, making a small movement to bring herself even closer to Samantha, her lips drawn back to reveal her teeth.

“She's got a huge crush on you,” said Samantha, looking Jack in the eye with a knowing smile.

“What?” said Jack, taken aback. She retreated a step, and her expression changed from one of fury to one of confusion. “What the fuck? Bull- _shit_ , nerd. I don't know what your game is...”

“Oh, please, don't tell me you haven't noticed how she follows you around everywhere,” said Samantha, “and watches you all the time.” She pantomimed with her hands. “Girl. Crush. Trust me, I've got perfect gaydar. And she's such a cutie, too, you're so lucky...”

“Shit! Stop!” cried Jack, stepping back further, putting her arms up defensively. “I can't hear that shit! That's _nasty_! She's like, fifteen! And I'm her _teacher_!”

“Oh, I wasn't suggesting... oh dear,” said Samantha. “I'm sorry, but it's true. I'm never wrong about these things. But now you'll be able to let her down gently, won't you?”

“Shit!” said Jack. “Shit, shit, _shit_! Why'd you have to tell me that? Why, nerd? Fuck, I don't believe it. You're _messing_ with me.” Jack found her anger again, and rounded on Samantha. 

“Oh dear,” said Samantha. “Touched a nerve, have I? Have you got a little crush of your own going on?” Instead of backing away, Samantha closed the gap between them, stepping inside the reach of Jack's glowing blue fists.

“Last chance, nerd,” said Jack. “I owe you, so you get to leave in one piece. Right now!”

“Oh, but I'm never wrong about these things,” said Samantha. She took the back of Jack's neck in her hand. Jack's muscles stiffened suddenly. Her lips parted in surprise. She jolted back a little but Samantha moved with her, coming in close to quickly brush their lips together. At the same time she pressed her other hand firmly between Jack's legs. “Well, what have we here?” she said, as she started to knead Jack's crotch with her hand.

“Nyah,” was all Jack could manage to say. She hadn't realised how bottled up she'd been for the past several months. Normally her abrasive personality kept people at a distance. She wasn't prepared for someone to just walk up to her and _take_ her.

Samantha pressed herself up against Jack, wrapping both her arms around her and grinding their crotches together. She pressed her lips to Jack's again, and this time began exploring with her tongue. 

Jack found her voice. “Fuck! What the fuck is that?”

Samantha drew back for a moment, her eyes shining brightly. She quickly undid her fly. Her thick synthetic strap-on flopped out, its obscene girth making Jack's eyes widen. “This is Victoria,” she said. “She's very pleased to meet you.” Samantha jerked her hips once quickly forward towards Jack and Victoria hardened into nine inches of throbbing synthetic steel.

Jack tried to speak. Nothing but a faint whine escaped her open mouth. Samantha quickly covered it with her own, tenderly sucking in Jack's lip. At the same time she fumbled at Jack's belt with both hands, then yanked her trousers down off her hips.

Samantha brought her cock right up against Jack's exposed, wet sex, teasing her. Jack felt her knees go weak. Samantha gave her a little push to turn her around, then lined up her dick and slid the head inside. Jack folded over involuntarily, her hands going out to break her fall on the cargo crate.

Samantha pushed until she slid past the resistance at the opening and her whole length was buried deep inside Jack. Jack whimpered. A knot of tension grew within her belly.

“Mmmm,” Samantha exclaimed, as the feedback circuits in her strap-on activated. “Tally- _ho_.”


End file.
